


Something Just Like This

by TrisPond



Series: Miraculous' Tales - Second Season [9]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crush, Episode: s02 Captain Hardrock, F/M, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 03:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15234549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrisPond/pseuds/TrisPond
Summary: Maybe Adrien was not the only crush she had anymore, because she couldn't stop thinking about Luka without smiling.





	Something Just Like This

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Something Just Like This](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15239601) by [TrisPond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrisPond/pseuds/TrisPond)



> Set at Captain Hardrock.

 

Marinette was surprised with how amazed she was by Luka. She had never expected to like Juleka's brother so much; while she liked her classmate, she also thought she was kind of strange, but that is what had happened. Luka was so chill, so  _cool._ He was someone she could see herself talking to about everything, she knew he wouldn't have a problem with almost anything. He was so concentrated and handsome that she had found herself nervous to talk to him when Juleka's mother had asked her to call him. But when they did talk she found herself connecting to him, faster than she ever did before.

And he had his own place in her heart when he had asked Ladybug how Marinette was. He was more preoccupied with the shy girl he had met on that same day then the fact that he was meeting a superhero, that alone said so much about who he was. Though, the fact he had called her amazing and had helped her to escape hadn't hurt too.

Marinette wasn't sure when she would see him next or even if that would happen, she just knew that if did, she would be very happy. She didn't want to admit it, not even to herself, but maybe Adrien was not the only crush she had anymore, because she couldn't stop thinking about Luka without smiling.


End file.
